the_grail_lordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Autumn Feast
The Autumn Feast is a realm event that allows everybody to participate. The town with the highest Feast Value at the end will be the winner! The contribution points of citizens are added to the feast value of the town. Rewards: After the Feast, a stamina bonus between 0''' and '''100 will be awarded for 3''' weeks. The amount of stamina depends on the share of the town feast value in the overall feast value (sum of all feast values). The seeker with the highest contribution points in each town will be awarded with a special piece of '''equipment. (TODO confirm) Help with the preparations of the Feast You can only help with the preparations in your town. Each time you help you will spend 10 Stamina and increase your contribution points: points = (8 to 12 base + extra from skills) * (1 + Feast Quota % + Grail Blessing %) For each related skill, you have a 1% chance per skill point to get 1''' extra point. '''Personal Skills: * Charisma Skill * Decadence Skill * Intelligence Skill * Patience Skill Production Skills: * Baking Skill * Brewing Skill * Cheese Making Skill * Cooking Skill * Milling Skill Rewards: With each 10 Stamina you will gain 0.01 base experience in a related skill and have 20% to find an extra prize: * Damage (since 2018, has achievement) * Equipment * Goods * Grail Blessing (for the town) * Grail Tokens * Honour (max 1 per event) * Items * Meals * Money * Popularity * Stamina * Tools Steal Goods from the Town TODO Help file (Previous event, new events may differ) The Autumn Feast is a realm wide event in which all Seekers can participate. At the end of the event the town with the highest feast value will be the winner! Selling Goods During the event, Seekers can sell goods to the feast. The money received for these goods comes from the Town Treasury and the prices are set by the Town Leader. The goods are used to prepare the menu’s and reach the quota’s who increase the score for all Citizens. Once the event ended, the town will receive 50% of the obtained goods. Please note that selling your goods does not increase your feast score. Helping with the Preparations You can help with the preparations for the feast in your town. This requires 10 Stamina and will increase your feast score. That score is added to the total feast value of your town. Some of your skills and the completed feast quota’s of your town will increase your feast score. In addition, the Grail Blessing your town add a multiplier to that score. The Feast Quota’s When Seekers prepare for the feast they will receive a bonus based on each completed menu part the town accomplished by collecting the required ingredients. Wine & Cheese gives +1 point with each preparation. Hot Exotic Starter gives +1 point with each preparation. Udgar’s Soup gives +1 point with each preparation. Main Dish gives +2 points with each preparation. Dessert Buffet gives +2 points with each preparation. The Grail Blessing Each town has a Grail Blessing which increases the feast score of all citizens by 1'% for each point. These Blessings can be found while helping with the preparations or can be increased by donating Grail Tokens. ' Sabotaging the Feast Seekers can sabotage and steal goods from the town, this requires 20 Stamina. Depending on the Disguising Skill you will either be caught or not. When you get caught you will be sent straight to Jail for 12 hours. If you didn’t get caught, you have a chance based on your Pickpocketing Skill to steal some goods. Please note that stealing goods does not increase your score and that there is a cool-down time between 10 and 30 minutes. Prizes & Rewards With each 10 Stamina spend during the feast (this includes sabotaging), Seekers receive 1''' tombola ticket. After the event there will be a lottery, randomly picking winning tickets. The more stamina spend during the event, the more tickets a Seeker collects, with a total maximum of '''1,400 tickets. There will be a total of 10 prizes and Seekers can only win 1''' prize during this lottery. + Each time you help with the preparations, you have '''20% chance to find an extra prize! These prizes vary from Grail Tokens, Popularity and Honour to meals, tools and even epic pieces of equipment! + After the feast, a stamina bonus will be awarded to each citizen for 2''' weeks. The amount of stamina received will depend on the town’s share in the overall feast value, which is the sum of all the scores of all the towns. + The Seeker who donated the most '''Grail Tokens toward the Grail Blessing of their town will receive 1 Honour. Visit the Grail Forum for additional information. Category:Event